


call it what you want

by sushihighroller



Category: POKÉMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: It's so bad I'm sorry, M/M, Rough Sex, best of both worlds?, part movie, part video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushihighroller/pseuds/sushihighroller
Summary: Tim is confused by the feelings he has when Harry is around. He hasn’t seen his father in over ten years, for Arceus’ sake. Some confusion around his dad isn’t completely unwarranted. The sex though, Tim will admit, they both should know better than that.





	call it what you want

He’s sitting on the steps to the Rhyme city rail when a Pikachu cries and runs up to him, paws on his thigh. A predictable “pikaaa” rings in his head before he can hear the steady shuffle of another person approaching his spot on the steps. Pikachu looks up and behind him, catching his attention before he also looks to where Pikachu is staring.

His father is walking up to him, the look on his face equally excited and shamed. Something comes alive in Tim’s chest as he looks up at his dad on the steps of the rail station. A smile breaks through his somber expression instantly, and he gets up involuntarily.

“Dad-” He starts breathlessly, before his father grabs him in an embrace and crushes his body to him.

Harry’s hands roam over his back, gentle pressure on his muscles, before his chin digs into Tim’s shoulder. Harry rocks him gently back and forth on the spot, and despite missing him, Tim still itches for his personal freedom. He pulls back abruptly and can’t help his eyes from locking with his father’s gaze.

“Hey Tim. I’m really proud of you. You figured it out. I missed you.”

The warmth that presents itself in Harry’s eyes and smile makes Tim uncomfortable, and he has to address the pavement as he replies to his dad. He smiles involuntarily.

“I missed you too. I’m glad you’re okay.”

He pulls his train ticket out of his bag and starts up the steps. He’s almost to the gate before he hears his name.

“Tim. You’re welcome here anytime.”

He turns to see his dad smiling at him, a smile wider than he thinks he’s ever seen. He hesitates, thinking it over.

“I think I’ll stay.”

He watches from outside himself as he tears up the Rhyme City rail ticket. It’s swept away in the wind as he meets his father’s gaze again. His dad’s Pikachu chirps, running to his shoes and jumping to his shoulder. He smiles in return and walks up to Harry, ready for another embrace. Harry slings an arm over his shoulder, walking him off the platform and down the stairs of the Rhyme City rail.

“Let’s go get a coffee.” He nods, smile breaking again over his face.

 

They’re sitting in the Hi-Hat Cafe, chatting very casually with Pablo.

“Can you believe they were going to release R at the Pokemon Parade? Thank god Tim was there to figure everything out!”

Tim blushes at the praise, eyes dropping into his mug of coffee. Harry glances to his son again, an expression of mild surprise on his face. Harry is impressed, though Tim struggles to read the extent of it. He casually leans into his dad’s space, shoulder resting on Harry’s bicep. He wishes he weren’t so clingy, but he kind of can’t help it. It’s been ages since he’s seen his father.

He wants to glance at his phone and see what time it is; even the Jigglypuff in the corner is drifting off to sleep. Harry shakes him awake with his shoulder. He hadn’t realized he was this tired. Harry grabs his elbow and drags him towards the door. He sees Pablo take their money out of the corner of his eye before his brain forces his eyes closed.

 

He wakes up in a bed many hours later. There’s a windy sound coming from somewhere, and he reaches across the bed to feel warmth. His hand pushes up against Harry’s naked back. Oh, okay. That’s how it is.

His fingers curl into his father’s bicep, and Harry shifts enough that he can almost touch the pads of his fingers with his thumb. Harry grumbles in his sleep. He’s learning more than he ever knew he wanted to.

Harry’s eyes flutter, his mouth opens, talking to Pikachu.

“Okay, Thunderbolt!”

“No, no, Volt Tackle! I know you can do it!”

The Pikachu in question is curled up at the foot of the bed, shifting with the way Harry shifts. They’re in sync, even in sleep. Tim is jealous for only a second before his father turns around completely in the bed, hair and face pushed nearly up against Tim’s own. He can smell the stale coffee on Harry’s breath.

“That’s right, that’s it.”

Harry sighs contentedly in his sleep.

He can’t help the way his fingers card through Harry’s hair, adjusting his head on the pillow ever so slightly. Harry shifts a little again, limbs moving closer to Tim. He slings an arm over Harry’s body, trying to drag him closer. He can’t help the way he moves closer to him, his mouth starting to move along Harry’s collarbone.

Tim can see his father’s eyes flutter, opening and flashing in the dark of the room. His father’s breathing sharpens to steady rhythm. He dares and licks up Harry’s throat.

The rhythm hitches, stops, and Tim almost chokes on the silence. Whatever consequences he had anticipated don’t come, and Tim continues sucking a mark into his dad’s collarbone. Harry breathes in sharply. Tim hears movement on the other side of the bed, and suddenly feels his father’s body pressed against him.

The invitation doesn’t shake him, and he presses his body back, painful erection obvious against his father’s leg. He’s still so tired.

Harry seems to become frustrated and rolls him over, weight pressing him into the bed. Harry doesn’t hold back, resting his bodyweight against Tim’s hips, his lips searching for Tim’s.

Their kiss is a little meek at first, Harry trying to figure out how much Tim will allow him. When Tim lets his tongue into his mouth without hesitation, Harry forces himself past Tim’s lips, dominating the kiss. He pushes his pelvis into Tim’s, erection obvious and unashamed.

It’s a little like Detective Pikachu all over again, but the context is different, so Tim feels there’s no choice but to let Harry push him into the bed. And he does just that, Harry robbing Tim of his breath as he nibbles at Tim’s lips, his jaw, his throat.

“Please…” Tim can’t help but utter, the stimulation everything he never thought to want. He hasn’t seen his father in over a decade. He’s aged quite well.

He thinks he can see flecks of silver in his dad’s stubble as his jaw moves.

“Okay. Okay, is this what you want?” He can’t tell how lucid his dad is in the dark, but it feels like its something he should put a stop to. Except he doesn’t. He can’t. The heat of his father’s mouth moves down his body, lapping over the muscles in his stomach before…ah….

Harry is tonguing his cock, erect at the thought of doing things with his own father, this man he barely knows after fifteen years.

His breath comes in stuttering gasps, and he thinks he sees his dad’s eyes flashing, opening in the dark of the bedroom, before what he thinks is a smirk lighting his face. Harry’s head dips to take his erection in and Tim can’t control the gasp that falls from his mouth.

“Oh, oh…”

Harry’s head shifts, looks up at him from his navel and his eyes shut against the gaze. Okay, so he’s lucid.

His tongue stutters along his dick, feeding Harry’s excitement, and he groans involuntarily.

“That feels so…Oh my god…”

Tim stretches all his limbs out, searching out that pleasure. Harry seems to hum, lips wrapped around Tim’s cock, edging him closer. Tim can’t help but to buck up into that slick and heat. It takes so little time, but he comes into his father’s mouth in minutes, shuddering and gasping.

He watches as Harry licks and sucks it up; whatever doesn’t land in his mouth, he licks from Tim’s stomach. He can’t describe how much it does for him.

It’s when Harry eyes him cautiously, kneeling over him on the bed, that he starts to get a little nervous. Harry’s eyes flicker to his nightstand a few times before he says anything.

“Tim, is it okay if I…?” His dad is already reaching for it, so Tim just nods in acquiescence. He tries to still the slight nervous shaking at the idea, but he also can’t deny that he’s a little excited. He shifts, and his neck is exposed, right there. Harry drops his mouth to his neck and sucks a deep, dark mark into it. Tim’s eyes flutter shut and he gasps uncontrollably, hesitation fleeing before the promise of pleasure.

Harry undoes the cap of the lube, spreading some in his left hand before rubbing it onto himself, rubbing it onto Tim’s hole. Tim can tell that he’s trying to be gentle, but he can also feel some desperation, fingers pushing a little too eagerly against him.

“Are you…Can you…?” He knows what Harry is asking, and he’s not comfortable, knows he won’t be, but he wants to give his dad something.

Tim is surprised with how much he likes it as his dad pushes in, gasping as Harry’s cock bottoms out inside of him. Harry seems to come alive, his eyes searching Tim’s for something, but he has no idea what. Harry seems to find it, and doesn’t hesitate to move inside of him.

For a minute, all he expects is agonizing pain, but he’s pleasantly surprised when Harry makes him buck up into the movement of his hips. He chases the sensation of Harry’s cock inside him, more convinced than ever that the solution to his problems is coming on Harry’s cock.

Harry, to his own credit, shifts Tim up and holds him, licking at his collarbone, trying to reiterate that it’s okay, it’s okay, you worked so hard, you found me, you can relax now.

Tim seems to understand, and becomes boneless in his hold, head resting on his shoulder, and breathing beating a steady beat onto his neck. Tim licks the sweat off his neck, and Harry can’t help but shudder. He pushes up into Tim’s body at the end of a lick, and gasps at the sensation.

“I love you…” Harry utters, as he moves to fit more of himself inside of Tim.

“I love you too, dad.”

It’s the “dad” that does it. He growls aggressively and slams himself into Tim, lit alight by the epithet.

Tim’s groans and gasps, curses drowned into Harry’s mouth as he hits a point of no return. He’s so close again, so close. Harry fucks into him a little harder, pushing his head up near the headboard. He presses his hands into the wall and braces for Harry’s next thrust. He can vaguely feel a sharp bite on his collarbone, and something warm erupts over his chest.

He can feel Harry’s tongue on his sternum, lapping idly at his blood as he thrusts into his body. Tim is still surprised when it starts to lead him to the edge of orgasm. He closes his eyes against Harry’s eyes on his face, his look.

It’s desperate, and Tim is still not sure what to think, trying to cling to everything he knows in this moment. Suddenly, his thoughts scatter, and he reaches, breathless, toward his father. Tears line his eyes, and he wraps his arms around Harry.

“That was, that was…”

Hary seems to know implicitly, and comes shortly after Tim, his orgasm plainly written across his face.

“That was something, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write an ending to save my life, can I?
> 
> If you enjoy this, leave a comment or some kudos. I appreciate all your feedback.


End file.
